Brìdeag Sirrona
by Celestial Star
Summary: I don't know how to summerize this fic.


Brìdeag Sirrona  
a Card Capture Sakura fanfic by the webbie:  
Celestial Star  
3-4-01/3-8-01  
~~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~~  
Author's Notes:  


This is the result of an author who is bored and has a writers block. Anything in this that seems weird will be cleared up later in the story. I already have a plot to this too! Be proud.  
  
Anyhoo, the third chapter to W/O U Beside Me will be delayed due to the fact that this computer deleted it on me when I was halfway finished w/it. This style of writing is totaly diffrent from what I usually write with, so if it seems weird, then it's not my fault. I'm just trying it, honest! If I like it and you, as the reader, do like it too, maybe I'll use this style for other shorts. Please tell me how you like!  
  
This is based on the manga, no use in denying that. The only diffrence is that I added Meling. I'm sorry, but she plays a major role in this fic. Supprising, ne? Also, he didn't come back a year later. I'm trying to keep this a one-parter, but I don't know if that's possible. Sakura and friends are 18 now. Sorry, every one's out of charecter!  
  
Hey, I like to make them 18.. they have mre freedom.  
  
Dedicated to those who have a lost love somewhere out there and an older sibling.  


~~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~~  


Desclaimers:  
Is this necessary? You all know I don't own CCS or any related charecters. All I own is the story line and plot to this story, maybe some street names. Please don't sue me!  
  
I apologize right now for the disgruntled poastman remark. I have nothing to say against them. Hey, they bring me my few letters!!  
~~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~~  
_____________________  
Third Person P.O.V.  
_____________________  
The smell of salt water hung in the air. The sounds of waves crashing against rocks brought her a serene feeling. The sun had started to sink far below the horizon as she thought back to why she was here, the one reason why she would be standing at this place.  
  
Her brother.  
  
"Key which conceals the power of darkness! Reveal your true form before me. I, Sakura, command ypu under contract. Releasw! Fly!" Wings grew on her back. In one leap, she was sailing through the air, chaseing the sunset. She had to see her love, even if it would kill her.  
_____________________  
He was fast asleep at his desk, his head inside a book he was supposed to read for a test by tomorrow. The clan't elders had him working hard and training hard since he had gotten back from his seccond home, Japan. He still had to do all of his homework too.  
  
He sensed her using her powers, one of the skills he had learned from the time of his life. His eyes snaooed open, and he jumped up and flew to where he knew his cousen was.  
  
Upon arriving, the first words she said was, "It's her, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"Have you told your mom yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I suggest you do. She used a card, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you tell which one?"  
  
He thought hard about he, and gocusing all his power, sought an answer to her question. "Fly," he replied.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"I can't tell."  
  
"Can I gie it a try?"  
  
"If you think you could handle it."  
  
She sat down in a comfortable chair and closed her eyes. She willed all other thoughts to calm, and focused on hte girl. She saw an image, and stated what it looked like outloud.  
  
"She's flying over the ocean. There's wings on her back, and she looks like she's upset. She's dressed in a toga." The image fadded. "It's gone." She opened her eyes. "Go tell your mom. I beleive she may be comming here."  
  
He complied, but not after giving her a hug and saying thanks.  
_____________________  
From _my_ view  
_____________________  
"So weak.I don't know if I can make it," She said. She had been flying at a high rate of speed for a while now, and there was no sight of land.  
  
'Just a few more minutes,' a voice in her head said. She pushed harder, knowing this voice was right.  
_____________________  
"You must go to her then," his mother said after he had gotten through with the story.  
  
"Thank you mom! You're the best!"  
  
He grabbed a bag htat was full of herbs and small bottles of potions, and ran out the door towards the sea.  
_____________________  
She saw land, and thanked Kami-sama for that. She slowed her pace.  
  
She had only a few houndred feel to fo, and she knew she wouldn't make it. She asked the stars for some sort of miracle.  
  
They heard.  
  
A figure appeared next to a huge rock. She strained her eyes to see a face. She had fifty feet to go.  
  
He looked up and smiled a smile that was just for her.He ran towards her, catcher a few feet from where the waves broke. The wings on her back dissapeared, and she nearly passed out. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I almost didn't make it," she said breathlessly. He shifted and pilled out a dark blue potion and handed it to her.  
  
"Drink this," he said as she took the bottle and looked it over.  
  
She uncorked it and asked, "What does it do?"  
  
"It's a sleep potion for dreemless sleep," he replied. She took afew sips and instantly fell asleap, her head on his chest. He cought the bottle vefore she dropped it, and recorked it. He then lifted her into his arms and headed for home.  
  
He was halfway home wgeb ge geard a small noise from the girl. He looked down and herd her say, "Aishiteru, Syaoran." He smiled and thought to himself, 'It didn't work.'  
  
Syaoran continued on. He reached the front door and let out a sigh. He shifted the sleeping girl into a better position and somehow managed to ring the bell. His cousin opened the door. She gave him this look of, 'I'm worried but I'll wait to talk.'  
  
"Thanks Meling," he said as he came in. He carried her to his rooom and placed her in his bed. As he tucked her in, he said softly, "Aishiteru, Sakura."  
_____________________  
Meling picked up the phone in the family room and diled what she hopped was Sakura's best freind, Tomoyo's, phone number.  
  
It rang two times, and her hopes were confirmed. "Moshi moshi!" Tomoyo had picked up.   
  
"It's Meling," Meling said.  
  
"Meling? It's been forever since we've last spoke!" Tomoyo said into the receiver.  
  
"I know, but this isn't the reason I've called. Do you know what size clothes Sakura wears?"  
  
"I think a size 4, why?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to say. Syaoran asked me not too," she lied.  
  
"Alright then. When you can, will you call and tell me?" Tomoyo sounded worried.  
  
"Yes I will. Thanks!"  
  
"Call back anytime! Bye"  
  
"Bye!" Both girls hung up at the same time. Meling reached into her pocket and pulled out a small wad of paper money. "I should have enough," she said to herself as she walked outside towards the local department store.  
_____________________  
Syaoran was sitting next to his bed, watching Sakura sleep. She stirred and said, "Kero, I jus thad the best dreem of my life."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Tell me about it," he said.  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open. She looked into Sayoran's eyes and said, "It wasn't a dream!"  
  
He chuckled and asked, "Would you like some honey milk?"  
  
"Please," she replied. He stood up and walked to his kitchen, closing his door softly behind him.  
  
She looked around the room and thought, 'It's so organized!' She wanted to get up but thought better of it. His covers are so comfortable. She snuggled deeper and fell back to sleep.  
  
Syaoran came in a few minutes later, and, seeing that she was asleep, set the honew milk on jis night stand and went to talk to his mom.  
_____________________  
Meling came in sometime later, carrying a bag. She took off her shoes and walked in the direction of Syaoran's room.  
  
Halfway there , Syaoran turned a corner and they almost collided.  
  
"How is she?" she asked, cinposing herself.  
  
"She's asleep," Syaoran replied. "What's in the bag?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
"Whatever." Syaoran walked on.  
  
Melingstood there ant thought to herselg, 'He's worried.' She walked on and arrived at Syaoran's room, and proceeded to wake Sakura.  
_____________________  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
_____________________  
I'm walking, to and from where I have no clue. All I can see is this path streching out in front of me, and it looks like it's going to be a long walk.. I feel this thing lying in the pit of my stomach, and I don't like it. It feels like fear.  
  
No, it can't be.  
  
I keep walking, and the sceney changes. I'm walking through the cherry trees at home, only that they aren't in bloom. I turn to look at a branch more closely. I reach out to touch it, and right when I do, everything goes into full bloom.  
  
I stand there transfixed, watching each tree spring to life, as this figure slowly approaches. Everything inside me stops as i realize it was him, the one I can't live my life without. He draws closer and closer.  
  
Gosh he's taking his precous time.  
  
Finally, he reaches me and looks deep into my eyes. He smiles and offers me his hand. I gladly accept. We start walking, hand in hand, eyes locked, when he says something.  
  
"You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"  
  
"Hai, I know," I reply.  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Would it help if I said Aishiteru?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Leave Sakura alone!" a voice yells. I look ahead and see two more figures, one running, one flying, comming towards us.  
  
"Time is short my love," Syaoran said as he picked a blossem from a tree. "I'm waiting." He tucks the blossem behind my ear as everything fades to black.  
_____________________  
"Sakura? Sakura?" Meling asked as she shook the sleeping girl. Sakura stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Hai?" Sakura asked, sitting up.  
  
"I've brought you something and I think Syoran left you a cup of honey milk. How are you feeling?" Meling asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I don't know," replied Sakura.  
  
"Well, I brought you something." Meling reached into the bag she was carrying before and pulled out a pink nightgown that had a small cherry and cherry blossems print on it.  
  
"Wow. You can't find anything like that in Japan," Sakura said as she touched the fabric.  
  
"I know. It only comes from here." Meling handed it to Sakura and stood up to leave. "I beleive it would be a lot more comfortable than that toga you're wearing." She closed the door behind her as Sakura got up to change.  
_____________________  
"Why did you wake her up?" Syaoran asked as Meling closed the door, causing her to jump.  
  
"Because she needed to change into something other than what she was in," she replied.  
  
"What is she changing into?"  
  
"A nightgown I went and got for her." Meling walked towards her room, leaving a confused Syaoran behind. He knocked on his door.  
  
"Just a minute," Sakura yelled. Syaoran heard a few footsteps and then his door opened. "It's ok now." Sakura was standing there in the nightgown that Meling had bought for her.  
  
Syaoran was supprised. He didn't think that Meling would do something like this for Sakura. "Uh.. Are you hungry?" He asked, not knowing anything else to say.  
  
"No, but thank you." Sakura looked at the floor. "Sorry for just showing up without any warning, but I had to see you."  
  
"It's ok. I've talked to my mom, and she said that you can stay as long as you like. Does your dad, brother, and Kero know you're here?" Sakura's head snapped up. She looked into Syaoran's eyes, and he saw the nervousness in them. "I won't tell."  
  
Sakura threw her arms around him. "(jap 4 thanks), Syaoran!"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "You're welcome."  
  
Sakura stepped back, breaking the hug a few moments later. "Wait, where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"My bed," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"On the couch."  
  
"You sure? I heard that the couch isn't a verry good place to sleep."  
  
"I'm sure."  
_____________________  
Meling was standing around the corner, watching the events that were taking place. She laughed at Sakura's comment about the couch. She turned around and walked towards her room, this time reaching her destination. She walked in, closed the door, and floped down on her bed in a case of giggles.  
_____________________  
the next day  
_____________________  
Sakura yawned and streched. She looked at her watch which she forgot to take off the night before and jumped out of bed. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late for school!" she exclaimed as she started to look for her clothes. She stopped when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"  
  
The door opened and there was Meling. "Sakura, it's Saturday. You don't have school."  
  
Sakura laughed and sat down on the bed. "I know, I just forgot."  
  
"I noticed. Anyways, since we are on this subject, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know. Should I enroll at your school?"  
  
Meling thought about that. "How long are you going to stay here?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess untill things at home cool off."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, at least not yet."  
  
"Then I won't press it."  
  
The phone rang. Sakura jumped when she heard Syaoran answer it. A few minutes later he appeared with a cordless phone in his hand. "Meling, it's for you. It's Tomoyo."  
  
"Alright I'll take it." Meling took the phone. "Hello?" She walked out of the room. Syaoran sat down on the bed, followed be Sakura.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" he asked.  
  
"If I told you alright, then I'd be lying," Sakura replied.  
  
"Bad dreams?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Meling walked back in, looking worried. "'Everyone's looking for Sakura. I was wondering if you've seen her.' Sakura, what did that mean?"  
  
"You didn't tell Tomoyo she was here, did you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"All I said was that I've talked to her, why?"  
  
"Because Touya did something to me that made me mad ad I kinda showed up here," Sakura replied. She received two diffrent looks, one was of supprise and one of anger.  
  
A few moments of silent tension formed around them. Syaoran broke it. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" His eyes reflected the anger of a disgruntled poastmam.  
  
"Physically, no. Mentally, yes. He wasn't the only one in on it either." Sakura looked into each other's faces. She sighed in defete. "Alright, I'll tell you." She turned her eyes to the floor. "He find out that the bear you gave me was from you. He still don't like you. He took it from my room while I was at Tomoyo's house. That's where I got the toga from.  
  
"I got home and went to my room to change, and couldn't find the bear. I asked if Kero had seen it, and he told me Touya had taken it. I went to find him.  
  
"He was in the kitchen, holding a pair of scissors above his head. I called his name, and he whirlled arund. All over the front of his shirt was peices of the vear. I yelled out a 'how could you', and ran to my room.  
  
"Kero gave me this lecture that I should get on with my life and forget about you, Syaoran." Tears sprang from her eyes as she tried to blink them away. "I told him I couldn't forget someone I loved, no matter how hard I tried. I jumped out my window and ran to the shore. You know the rest." A tear rolled down her cheek as she brushed it away with the back of her hand. "It's funny. I've been almost able to controll myself untill now."  
  
Syaoran placed a hand around her waist and brought the other up to her face. He grabbed her hand, which was trying to brush away more tears, and said, "Surly you don't need a silly old bear when you can have the next best thing, right?" Sakura looked up into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I can't beleive they would do such a thing," Meling said, her eyes staring off into space.  
  
There was a knock at the door that made everyone jump. "Breakfast is ready," came a voice.  
  
"We'l be down in a minute mom!' Syaoran said. Meling snapped out of her trance as she realized what they were all wearing.  
  
"Hey Sakura? I have this really nice dress to show you. Will you come with me?" Sakura looked up at her.  
  
"Hai," she replied relunctently, letting go of Syaoran.  
  
"We'll wait for you Syaoran!" Meling exclaimed, walking out of the room followed by Sakura.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he stood up and walked to his closet. "Yup, today is going to be interesting."  
_____________________  
Sakura was in awe of Melings room. It was painted a red color with green around the top and bottem of the walls. There was books upon books stacked on a bookshelf next to a nightstand, and her light fixtures were to die for. "Wow.."  
  
Meling walked into her closet and said, "I know this is really stupid of me to ask, but what is your favorite color?"  
  
"Pink," Sakura replied, in a semi-trance.  
  
A few minutes later Meling walked out, changed from her P.J.s and into a light yellow sun dress and holding a light pink skirt and a white shirt. "This is the only thing that I have in pink. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"It's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at the fabric. "Tomoyo has me in these frilly girlie-girl like dresses all the time, and I hardly get to wear anything that isn't really loud."  
  
"So she hasn't changed at all, has she?"  
  
"Nope." Meling left as Sakura got dressed in the outfit Meling handed her.  
_____________________  
after breakfast  
_____________________  
"Syaoran, I've cancled your and Meling's training for today," Syaoran's mother said.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran asked, abvousily supprised at that answer.  
  
"Yes, but only if you two spend it showing Sakura around."  
  
"You know we will!" Sakura and Meling walked in. "Hey Sakura, how would you like to see our town?"  
  
Sakura mocked a thinking face. "I'd love too!" She replied. "But can I call Tomoyo? I need to tell her some thing."  
  
"Sure you can," Syaoran's mom replied to her question. Meling sneaked up to Syaoran.  
  
"No training for today?" she whispered. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
They talked for a few more minutes as Sakura called to tell Tomoyo where she was, make her swear not to tell anyone was here, and to wire her some of her money from the bank. Tomoyo said she would, but only if she could come and record Sakura's 'latest adventure' in Hong Kong. Sakura looked at Syaoran and he walked over and took the phone, proceding to sort of blush, then handing it to his mom.  
  
She aggreed.  
_____________________  
"So, when is she supposed to be here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Tomorrow at around 3:00," Meling piped in.  
  
"Alright then!" They had hit the uptown, which was basicly the movie theaters and the sites. Now they were heading to the down-town area, which was shops galore, past a bank. "Hey, can we stop here so I can get some money? I want to get some shopping done."  
  
"I don't see why not. Meling, what do you thnk?"  
  
"Sounds ok with me." They walked in. Meling and Syaoran sat in some very uncomfortable chair while Sakura withdrew some money.  
_____________________  
Tomoyo was really buisy. She had told her mom that she had some buisness to attend to in China, and she wasn't buying it. She was trying to pack.  
  
"So, tell me, what is this thing in China that is more important than staying here and trying to find your best friend?" Tomoyo's mom asked.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Well then I'll just have to guess. Uh, there's a guy there, right?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"And this guy has brown hair and, I guess, blue eyes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then there's a freind there that you care for."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"This friend is named, Allison Star, right?"  
  
"No." Tomoyo closed her suitcase. "She made me swear not to tell anyone she was there."  
  
"Then it was Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo didn't know how to reply, so she simply said, "As long as I didn't tell you. Please don't tell her brother where she's at. I think he's done enough to her already."  
  
"You have my word. Have fun."  
  
"Mom, I'm not leaving untill tomorrow morning."  
_____________________  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Meling walked out of the bank, heading towards a popular department store. Meling and Sakura was having the time of their lives, whild Syaoran was there to watch.  
  
_(AN: Ok.. I tried not to do this, but I had to. Just 'cause I'm tired and since it's a school night, I'm not going to type out every single thing that they did. Jus timagine that Sakura has tried on around 50 outfits and decided on about 10 of them, ok? Oh yea, she's bought a book bag that they all fit into when folded up correctly. End AN)  
_  
A few hours later, they walked out of the store they were in, Sakura's new backpack on her back. They walked on untill they passed a jewlery store. "Oh! Let's go in here!" Meling said, Syaoran getting an anime sweat drop on his head. She ducked in before they could reply.  
  
"So, should we follow or run in terror?" Sakura asked.  
  
"If we run, she'll find us," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Well then, I guess there's no other choice. Let's go in." They walked in, and Sakura was drawn to a case full of crystal figurines of diffrent things. "Ooh, Syaoran! Look at this!" she said, pointin to a pink frosted rose. Syaoran walked up and looked at the case.  
  
"Ya know, I bet this would be something worth collecting," he said, almost in awe at how each item sparkeled.  
  
_(AN: Ooh.. sparkely..)_  
  
Meling showed up, holding a box that could hold a necklace in it and asked, "Syaoran, can you help me with something?"  
  
"I guess," he replied as he was pulled away from the sparkles.  
  
Sakura was left behind, all mystified.  
_____________________  
"Here's the deal Syaoran. White day is comming up, and I think that Sakura would like this, but I'm not sure," Meling said, pointing to a neclace.  
  
"I think she would, but what is 'white day?'"Syaoran asked.   
  
_(AN: Corny, I know, but how else is Syaoran going to find out?)_  
  
"It's a day where a guy gives a special girl something, simalar to Valentines Day."  
  
n some very uncomfortable chair while Sakura withdrew some money.  
_____________________  
Tomoyo was really buisy. She had told her mom that she had some buisness to attend to in China, and she wasn't buying it. She was trying to pack.  
  
"So, tell me, what is this thing in China that is more important than staying here and trying to find your best friend?" Tomoyo's mom asked.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Well then I'll just have to guess. Uh, there's a guy there, right?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"And this guy has brown hair and, I guess, blue eyes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then there's a freind there that you care for."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"This friend is named, Allison Star, right?"  
  
"No." Tomoyo closed her suitcase. "She made me swear not to tell anyone she was there."  
  
"Then it was Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo didn't know how to reply, so she simply said, "As long as I didn't tell you. Please don't tell her brother where she's at. I think he's done enough to her already."  
  
"You have my word. Have fun."  
  
"Mom, I'm not leaving untill tomorrow morning."  
_____________________  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Meling walked out of the bank, heading towards a popular department store. Meling and Sakura was having the time of their lives, whild Syaoran was there to watch.  
  
_(AN: Ok.. I tried not to do this, but I had to. Just 'cause I'm tired and since it's a school night, I'm not going to type out every single thing that they did. Jus timagine that Sakura has tried on around 50 outfits and decided on about 10 of them, ok? Oh yea, she's bought a book bag that they all fit into when folded up correctly. End AN)  
_  
A few hours later, they walked out of the store they were in, Sakura's new backpack on her back. They walked on untill they passed a jewlery store. "Oh! Let's go in here!" Meling said, Syaoran getting an anime sweat drop on his head. She ducked in before they could reply.  
  
"So, should we follow or run in terror?" Sakura asked.  
  
"If we run, she'll find us," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Well then, I guess there's no other choice. Let's go in." They walked in, and Sakura was drawn to a case full of crystal figurines of diffrent things. "Ooh, Syaoran! Look at this!" she said, pointin to a pink frosted rose. Syaoran walked up and looked at the case.  
  
"Ya know, I bet this would be something worth collecting," he said, almost in awe at how each item sparkeled.  
  
_(AN: Ooh.. sparkely..)_  
  
Meling showed up, holding a box that could hold a necklace in it and asked, "Syaoran, can you help me with something?"  
  
"I guess," he replied as he was pulled away from the sparkles.  
  
Sakura was left behind, all mystified.  
_____________________  
"Here's the deal Syaoran. White day is comming up, and I think that Sakura would like this, but I'm not sure," Meling said, pointing to a neclace.  
  
"I think she would, but what is 'white day?'"Syaoran asked.   
  
_(AN: Corny, I know, but how else is Syaoran going to find out?)_  
  
"It's a day where a guy gives a special girl something, simalar to Valentines Day."  
  
"Oh, I see." Syaoran bought the gift and proceeded to try to drag Sakura away from the sparkelys, and then go for some lunch.  


~~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~~  


I tried to make this a one-shot, but it looks like I'm going to have to make it a little longer. I have the plot all ready to be typed, but I wanted some feed back on this first. Please e~mail me with any reviews, questions, comments, flames, or death threats, 'cause they **will** be helpful. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I hope that you will continue to read this as soon as I come out with the other part. Bye!  
  


**~*Celestial Star*~  
Little Kid from the Leopard Den  
**

_  
(p.s. for those of you who are wondering, _Brìdeag Sirrona_ means Little Woman Star in Galeic. Bye-ness!)_


End file.
